Into Your Gravity
by BlueEyedxAngel
Summary: Summer Nightsverse #1. It had been ten years. Ten years since the day she'd graduated from McKinley. Ten years since the day she'd watched Rachel happy with Finn. Ten years since that fantastic summer. Every day Quinn regretted not going back to her old high school, and not seeing Rachel Berry again.


**Author's Note: **Written for Faberry Week, Day 1 – _Reunion_. Just a little oneshot. Title from Sara Bareilles' _Gravity_.

Lots of love to DarknessImmortal for being an awesome beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or the characters, I just like to play with them... strictly non-profit.

* * *

**Into Your Gravity **

* * *

"_I want morning and noon and nightfall with you."_

_~Jodi Picoult_

* * *

**Fabray Home **

**Fairfield, Connecticut **

It had been ten years. Ten years since the day she'd graduated from McKinley. Ten years since the day she'd watched Rachel happy with Finn. Ten years since that fantastic summer. Every day Quinn regretted not going back to her old high school, and not seeing Rachel Berry again. It was to difficult, she couldn't manage. She knew that seeing Rachel again she'd want to hold her, to kiss her, she knew that Rachel might not be able to handle that having just lost Finn.

"Mommy!"

Quinn sighed as she scooped up the three year old blonde girl who was tugging at her dress, "Charlotte, I have to pack." Quinn said with a laugh. The last ten years had been tough, Quinn's divorce had been especially harsh on her young daughter Charlotte, but she was glad she was going to get a weekend away. While she was at the reunion, Charlotte was going to be staying at her dad's, so everything was already prepared.

Quinn threw the last thing she needed into her bag. "Charlie, we need to go!" She called to her daughter, the blond girl came running over to her mother carrying a raggedy stuffed bunny. "Coming mama!" She called. Quinn grabbed a hold of her suitcase and headed outside to her car.

**Berry Home  
New York City, New York**

"Finn, we can't be late, I need to bring you to Blaine's!" Rachel called as she applied her make up in front of the mirror. She sighed waiting for her four year old son, sometimes he was just impossible. It was hard, she'd been raising him on her own since her husband's death. She was glad that she'd finally get a few days off due to the reunion, she was meeting Kurt at the airport and then they'd be headed onto the plane to Lima.

Rachel reached for her bag and waited as Finn came running in, she took his hand and walked him outside to the car. She drove a few streets down from her's to Blaine and Sam's apartment, finally reaching it she parked and headed up to their room.

"Hey Rach," Blaine said as he opened the door and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Blaine," she said as she kissed his cheek, "Thanks so much for doing this, I know your hands are already full with Kimmy, but luckily Finn absolutely loves her." Rachel said.

"We've got Lizzie for the weekend too," Sam said with a laugh. Lizzie was Kurt and Sebastian's daughter, and Rachel had assumed that Blaine and Sam would have her, they were both always so good with the kids.

"Alright, I'm sorry to run so fast, but I have to meet up with Kurt and Sebastian at the airport," Rachel said, she bent down and kissed Finn on the cheek, "Be good, okay, sweetie?" Finn nodded. "Good, I love you, baby." Rachel headed back to the car, and drove down to the airport.

Rachel was nervous as could be, what worried her so much was seeing Quinn again. The summer after the crash that had taken Finn's life Quinn had come to stay in New York with Rachel for a few months, the two had started up a relationship but after Quinn headed back home to Connecticut, Rachel hadn't seen or heard from her since.

Quinn walked into the Lima Hotel, she hadn't been there since Mr. Schuester's wedding when she had hooked up with Santana and first discovered her slight fascination with the female body. She looked around noticing the familiar people beginning to pour in. She walked up to the front desk where Sue and Mr. Schuester were distributing the name tags.

"Don't tell me, I never forget a face," Sue said looking at Quinn. Quinn let out a laugh, it was very unlikely that Sue Sylvester would forget who she was even with the years that had past, "Quinn Fabray, nice to see you again Q."

"Thanks Coach Sylvester," Quinn said with a smile. As she slid her name tag on she glanced around the room looking around for the one face she wanted to see so badly. That was when she saw the door slide open and saw the face she so desperately wanted to see followed by Kurt and Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel let out a squeal the moment she saw Quinn and ran over to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "Hi there Rachel," Quinn said with a laugh, hugging the other girl back.

"Oh my god, it's been like eight years, I can't believe it's you," Rachel said, she was practically jumping up and down. The brunette had barely changed, she was still the same smiling girl as she always had been. "What's new, how's everything going?"

"Well I've got a daughter now, Charlotte," Quinn said, "I own a string of theaters in Fairfield." Quinn told her.

"A daughter? Are you married?" Rachel asked, biting down on her lip.

"Divorced. How about you?"

"My husband passed away last summer, we've got a son – Finn."

Quinn smiled fondly, it was evident that even after all this time Finn was still always on her mind. Even though Quinn had been in love with Rachel for as long as she could remember she always knew that Finn was always going to be Rachel's first love. She knew it had to have been tough losing Finn and then losing her husband after that.

"Well I've still got to check into my hotel room, why don't you come with me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shot a desperate look at Kurt, not sure what to do. More than anything she wanted to be alone with Quinn, but was scared shitless, terrified that she'd mess something up. Kurt gave Rachel a push, he knew exactly how Rachel felt about Quinn, having been living with her during their fling. Rachel just neeeded a little convincing.

"Um yeah, I'll come with." Rachel said after realizing that she was getting the okay from Kurt. Quinn and Rachel headed down the hall and up a flight of stairs till they got to the room that was Quinn's. As the door clicked open Rachel followed Quinn inside.

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about that summer."

Rachel turned and looked at Quinn as she spoke. That summer had spiraled from the worst year of her life. She had lost Finn, and was sure that Quinn had saved her, that she'd be able to love again, but no Quinn had left Rachel, refusing to answer a single one of the messages that Rachel had left for her. Kurt and Santana had to deal with Rachel falling apart in front of them once more, it had been like hearing that Finn was dead all over again.

"Quinn, you left me there," Rachel said, her voice slightly breaking.

She'd wanted to see Quinn, but she had no idea what she'd be able to say to her. She'd started a brand new life, but aside from Finn she was alone once again. It was hard to remain strong after all of that, and even though it wasn't Quinn's fault that Reid had gotten sick and passed away, she had been the one who had hurt her by leaving.

"Rachel, I was scared." Quinn tried to say to her, reaching out to grab a hold of the other girl's hand.

"No no no, I was in love with you, Quinn, and you just abandoned me." Rachel said, she was hurt by all of it.

"Rachel." Quinn pleaded.

"No."

Quinn reached out and pulled Rachel to her, she forced her lips up against the other girl's. It was the one thing that finally would shut the brunette up. It took a few moments, but Rachel finally reciprocated the kiss, her hands burying in the blonde hair pushing up against the other. Quinn walked the other girl towards the bed, pushing her down onto it. As the kisses got more desperate and needy her hands traveled along the other's body.

"I need you, Quinn," Rachel said as she pulled away from the kiss for a moment, her hands on the other girl's cheek. She was panting.

"I need you too, Rach." Quinn said as her lips found Rachel's once more. Quinn moved closer and pulled away from the kiss, her hands found the zipper of the dress that Rachel was wearing, slowly unzipping it and pulling it down. Her mouth pushed against Rachel's as she slid her panties off. Rachel moved to reach the zipper of Quinn's dress, unzipping it and pulling it off. Pushing off Quinn's panties, both girls then moved to reach their fingers inside of the other. Quinn let out a moan, feeling Rachel's fingers inside of her. It felt so good just like old times. She began pushing her own fingers deep into Rachel, hitting up against the brunette's g spot. Quinn moved lower bringing her lips against the other girl's entrance she licked along her clit and then pushed her tongue at her entrance, licking inside her.

"Oh god, Quinn." Rachel let out a loud moan, clinging at the sheets with her fingers. "Oh my god, I'm coming." Rachel let out a moan as she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Rachel felt the rush of her orgasm as she let out a moan.

Quinn and Rachel both collapsed onto the bed. "It's been a while since we've done that," Rachel said panting. Rachel reached down to her dress on the floor. Pulling it back on and pulling her hair back she gave a smile to Quinn. "I'll see you downstairs," she said as she kissed the girl, "And I'll be in here tonight."


End file.
